


Empty Bed.

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23
Summary: Magnus's mind runs away with him while Alec is away on a mission.





	Empty Bed.

Magnus had never noticed how big his bed was until he was in it alone. Alec had been way on a mission for 3 weeks and didn’t look to be coming home any time soon. Even with copious text and phone calls, Magnus was beginning to feel the loneliness sink in. He was once used to, craved even the emptiness of his apartment. But now it just felt wrong, only his bag and jacket were by the door and he wasn’t having to yell at someone for leaving clothes and towels on the bedroom floor. The fridge was empty because he was once again back to making food appear out of thin air, all servings being for one. Only one tooth-brush was held in the cup on the bathroom sink and only one coffee cup was left out on the bench in the morning. 

He rolled over in the empty bed and pulled Alec’s pillow towards him, burying his nose in the soft fabric. Sighing he closed his eyes wishing for sleep to overtake him. 

12:27am - Has cup of tea and checks phone. 

1:45am - Too hot had to have a shower. 

3:16 am - Checks phone. 

Magnus sighs and gets out of bed, he starts pacing the bedroom hands running though his hair. 

“Stop being stupid Magnus” he says to himself, “He is coming home stop being stupid.” But what if he doesn’t that annoying voice in his head says. What if he is in some dark ally alone and hurt and you’re here pacing the carpet. Without a second thought for the time and or if Alec was on petrol Magnus snatched up his phone and hit Alec’s speed dial. 

“Magnus?” Alec asked yawning midway though saying his boyfriends name. “Whats wrong?? he continued. Magnus was frozen, his breathing deep, he heard what would be Alec sitting up in bed. 

“Baby...?” Alec asked again. 

“I...um” Magnus gasps, his breathing becoming fast. He heard Jace in the background ask Alec what was wrong, having been woken by Alec’s spike of panic. Alec said nothing and told him to go back to sleep, Magnus heard a door open then close. 

“Magnas, breath. What’s wrong” Alec is now panicking, his mind jumping from one thing to another. 

“I love you” Magnus finally pants out. 

Alec lets out a breath and laughs. 

“I love you too, But don't scare me like that” He says sitting down on the fire escape of the building Jace and him are camping in. Magnus sits down on the bed and pulls his legs up, tears building in his eyes.

“When are coming home?” He asks, trying to let the tears show in his voice. 

“Soon hopefully” Alec sighs, Magnus can hear the tiredness in his voice and guilt slowly sinks in. He takes a deep unsteady breath,

“I should let you go.” He says softly. Alec is silent for a moment.

“Never” He says firmly.


End file.
